Conventionally, there has been known a fine silver powder obtained by allowing dendritic crystals of silver or copper to grow on an electrode plate by an electrolytic method (patent document 1). There have also been known a metal particle obtained by allowing dendritic crystals of silver or copper to grow from a nucleating agent as a center by an electroless method so that the metal particle has radially extending protrusions and depressions between the protrusions (patent document 2), and a metal particle having a plurality of protrusions which protrude like a chestnut bur (patent document 3). Further, a dendritic silver powder obtained by an electroless wet process has been known (patent document 4).